videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes (ゼルダの伝説：ハイラルヒーローズ Zeruda no densetsu: Hairaru Hirozu) is an MMORPG action-adventure game developed by Nintendo and co-developed by Aozora for the Wii U console. It is the first MMORPG installment in the Legend of Zelda series. Unlike the other Legend of Zelda games, the story does not focus on Link and nor does it focus on freeing Zelda from being captured, instead, it focuses on a new protagonist (the player's avatar) on a quest to stop Ganondorf from taking over the world. The story takes place approximately 50 years after the events of Majora's Mask in an alternate timeline straying far from any of the other Legend of Zelda games. Gameplay Like any other Legend of Zelda game,'' Hyrule Heroes'' is an action-adventure game that focuses on exploration and item collection. It uses the basic control scheme introduced in Ocarina of Time, including buttons whose functions change depending on game context, and L-targeting, a system which allows the player to keep the character's view focused on an enemy or important object. The characters can walk, run, and attack, and will automatically jump when running off of or reaching for a ledge. Unlike any of the Legend of Zelda games, Hyrule Heroes does not focus on Link rescuing Zelda, instead, it is about a new hero who rises to fame and to fight against the evil Ganondorf and stop him from taking over the world. In the beginning, the player must choose a race, each with their own special abilities; Hylian, the basic race with balanced skills and the ability to tame a horse; Kokiri, a race of young children with great resistance against ailments but has weak power, they also have the ability to call out a fairy to help in knowing an enemy's weaknesses; Goron, a powerful race with the ability to use a roll attack and is resistant to all explosions but they cannot carry any weapons except for heavy weaponry, they also cannot swim so quests involving underwater are prohibited; Zora, an aquatic race with the ability to swim greatly and could also talk to certain fishes for quests or information, they are very weak against fire so they are prohibited from doing quests that involve lava; Deku, a plant-like race with the ability to spit certain kinds of bullets such as Deku Nuts, they cannot swim and are also very weak against fire, so they are prohibited from doing any quests involving underwater or lava; Rito, a bird-like race with the ability to fly but cannot swim, so quests involving underwater are prohibited unless the quest does not need to take place underwater for most of the time. After choosing a race, the player can choose a gender, face, hairstyle, and clothes, then name the character; choosing the race and gender of the character can sometimes give out quests that are not allowed for other races or gender. The game can be played either online with others or offline with the player only. Offline sometimes gives out quests that can only be done offline while online can sometimes give out quests that can only be done online, these quests are optional but they can give out a lot of rupees or rare equipment. Cutscenes can be viewed in both online and offline play but cannot be skipped online except for the opening and prologue. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games